


La historia perdida entre sangre y paños

by MartinTello15



Category: A Terra Prometida (TV), Os Dez Mandamentos (Brazil TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Confort at the end, F/M, Forced Abortion, Hurt No Comfort, Not necessary acord with the canon, Past Abortion, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: "¿Sabes que siempre quise tener una hija?" dijo Inés mientras le frotaba círculos tranquilizadores a la mano temblorosa de Tirsa. "Como nunca la tuve, tu puedes tomar su lugar." le ofreció."Disculpe esta pregunta señora Inés, pero..." la voz de la joven sonaba muy curiosa pero a la vez un tanto aterrorizada, como si temiera su respuesta."Dime niña." le pidió Inés sin que su sonrisa flaqueara."¿Por qué nunca pudo tener esa niña?" soltó Tirsa con una voz muy pequeña mientras sus ojos ansiosos esperaban una respuesta.La visión de la mujer mayor pareció nublársele. Sintió sus piernas flaquear mientras los recuerdos antiguos asolaban su bien conservada memoria.
Relationships: Inés / Eleazar (Os Dez Mandamentos), Tirsa / Haniel (A Terra Prometida) (Mencionado/Referenciado)





	La historia perdida entre sangre y paños

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me pregunté por qué Fineas fue hijo único y se me ocurrió llenar esa pregunta con esto.
> 
> Los diálogos sacados de Josué y la Tierra Prometida están escritos en cursiva y subrayados.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos. Solo juego con ellos.

" _Por favor Tirsa, no te pongas así"._ animó Inés a la futura esposa. Tirsa se veía espléndida con su vestido blanco como el maná, la joya negra que descansaba sobre su pecho y el peinado elaborado que resaltaba sus facciones; pero tenía una postura y expresión aterrorizada y nerviosa, como si al salir de la tienda un animal salvaje como un león la atacaría desprevenidamente. " _Si_ _empre estaré cerca de ti, nunca vas a estar sola_ ". sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar un poco a la nerviosa novia.

 _A las novias les pasa eso._ Pensó Inés mientras recordaba las bodas a las que asistió y ayudó, recordando con especial cariño la suya propia. Sin embargo, en este caso podía decir que la ansiedad de Tirsa no se debe solamente a la idea del matrimonio, sino que también era por el hombre que le eligió.

A pesar de que todos tenían sus defectos y nadie era perfecto, Inés tenía que admitir un punto. Haniel, aunque era un líder tribal honesto y respetado, tenía una actitud tosca y hasta en cierto punto maleducada ya veces sin empatía (el desagradable sudor masculino y los modales espantosos que demostraba en las cenas estaban aún grabados en su mente). La elección de Tirsa no fue al azar, aunque ella misma pensara que así lo era. Había cuidado a la joven desde que sus padres murieron, y sabía el potencial que poseía y el bien que podía generar en ese. Claro que tendría que tener apoyo y fe en Dios durante sus principios, pero al final prevalecería sobre sus dificultades.

" _Si pudiera, me quedaría aquí con usted". _dijo Tirsa con la voz temblorosa.

Esas palabras le hicieron sacar una leve risa " _¿Y dejarías de cumplir tu misión como mujer?_ " Preguntó retóricamente _" Ay mi querida, el matrimonio es una dádiva. Nadie nació para pasar por esta vida solo, pronto vas a construir una nueva familia y tendrás tus propios hijos. " _ soltó otra risa al imaginarse a la familia que debería Tirsa. La mirada ya más feliz y animada de la novia le hizo recordar algo.

 _"¿Sabes que siempre quise tener una hija?" _ante la negativa de la mujer continúa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla _"Como nunca la tuve, tu puedes tomar su lugar"._ Tirsa sonrió por primera vez en el día y las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

"¿Y por qué nunca pudo tener esa niña?" preguntó Tirsa.

La mirada feliz de Inés se desvaneció lenta pero visiblemente. Los recuerdos tristes comenzaron a aparecer y sintieron que sus piernas temblaban. Se sentó en la silla mientras perdía conciencia de que Tirsa la estaba llamando con preocupación para meterse de lleno en la memoria.

* * *

Inés estaba caminando lo más rápido que podía, pero no lograba avanzar mucho porque el peso de su avanzado embarazo le impedía hacer grandes esfuerzos. A duras penas podía cubrir los turnos de recolección y recién era el mediodía.

Había venido a pesar de las insistencias de su suegra, de Miriam y de Jocabed. Los últimos días estaban siendo muy difíciles para los hombres y algunas mujeres que llevaban la paja se enfermado. Si no traían la paja no llegarían a la cuota diaria y los capataces se desquitarían con todos.

Pero era muy agotador arrancar las espigas y llenar los fardos bajo el sol ardiente. Los nervios la devoraban ante el temor de tener a su hijo en ese lugar o que cometiera un desliz y los capataces la castigaran. No es que necesitaran motivos, pero debido a que ellas eran más débiles, los egipcios preferían no golpearlas tanto para "no volverlas inservibles".

Ya se había caído de bruscas al suelo y por poco no recibió más que una mirada crítica por parte de los capataces. Sentía que las piernas cada vez le pesaban más, su panza le impedía moverse con rapidez y sus manos temblaban constantemente por el miedo de que el bebé sufriera daño ...

O peor, que _naciera_ aquí.

Había escuchado sobre el nacimiento de Itamar y lo difícil que fue para su suegra darlo a luz. ¿Y si le pasaba a ella lo mismo?

_No._

Con un suspiro luchó por sacar esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. No le haría bien presionar y preocuparse en exceso. Si confiaba Dios, iba a poder superar este día, y finalmente darle un hijo a Eleazar.

~~_Aunque en su mente deseaba tener una niña._ ~~

De pronto sintió un latigazo golpeando su espalda y haciéndola caer de bruces.

Una mano la agarró del pelo y la giró bruscamente. El sabor de la tierra y sangre en su lengua mientras miraba la cara del capataz.

_Apuki._

_¿Qué hacía aquí? Se suponía que estaba en las obras._

"¿Crees que este es un lugar para holgazanear?" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cruel y sádica. Como la de un monstruo de pesadilla.

Trató de responderle y seguir trabajando, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en su estomago. Estaba paralizada de miedo por ella y el bebé.

"¿Así que crees que puedes estar ahí y retrasar las obras esclava inmunda?" dijo Apuki antes de patearla fuerte en el vientre y provocándole un aullido de dolor.

De ahí ya los recuerdos eran borrosos, pero podía recordar el líquido espeso y rojizo que mostraban sus manos, el rápido y agudo dolor del látigo golpeando sus espaldas y fuertes gritos ajenos que sonaban mientras solo podía pensar en una cosa mientras agarraba desesperadamente su vientre.

_Dios ayúdame._

* * *

Al despertar descubriría que la patada había dañado el feto y lo había matado. Miriam se había peleado con Apuki y solo fue por la intervención de otro capataz que su suegra pudo llevarla a casa y salvar su vida. 

Había pasado el resto de la tarde sola, llorando por la pérdida de su bebé. Había estado sintiendo sus patadas vigorosas que la llenaban de un tranquilizante dolor, había pasado las tardes tejiendo su ropa y discutido con Eleazar sobre los nombres que usarían para llamar a su hijo.

Y lo había perdido.

_Adonai, ¿qué te hecho yo? ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi?_ Pensó mientras seguía llorando. Al comprender lo que había pensado, lloró aún más porque no podía culparlo.

La culpa no le daría nada. Su bebé se había ido y lo único que podía desear era tener a su marido y que Dios protegiera a su familia y al alma del bebé que perdió.

_Perdóname Dios mío. Perdón por lo que pensé, no es tu culpa._

Estaba cansada. Estaba rota. Se quería morir.

_Protege a mi familia Dios mío. Y al alma de mi bebé._

Cuando ya había dejado de ver el sol, escuchó la puerta abrirse y Eleazar apareció totalmente devastado. Su ropa estaba rasgada, tenía algunos cortes al rededor de su cuerpo, y los su mirada reflejaba alivio y devastación.

"Inés." dijo acercándose con nerviosismo a su cama. Estaba cojeando fuertemente pero aún así avanzó con sorprendente rapidez y sus nervios a flor de piel. Con algo de dificultad se arrodilló y agarró su mano con miedo, como si en un segundo se desvaneciera en el aire.

"Eleazar." dijo con voz rasposa. 

"Tranquila." dijo su esposo mientras la hacía incorporarse y la acomodaba contra la ligera almohada. Se digirió a la cocina y volvió con una jarra de agua y un vaso.

"Con cuidado, no quiero que te ahogues." le advirtió mientras le tendía el vaso y la hacía tragar con un toque firme pero nervioso. Ignoró eso mientras tomaba el agua con avidez.

"Gracias." dijo mientras Eleazar se le acercaba como si estuviera buscándole heridas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó con incertidumbre.

"Yo..." decir las palabras era tan difícil en su cabeza, pero ahora que el momento había llegado, sentía que un bloque de arcilla dura golpeaba sus pulmones y se ahogaba.

"Me siento tan... rota." soltó antes de que las lágrimas y el dolor volvieran más agudos que antes al ver a su marido tan derrotado al borde de llorar. "Quiero que esto termine."

Los brazos cálidos pero temblorosos de su marido y la rodearon como un escudo. Su cabeza se puso sobre su pecho y escuchaba sus erráticos y desesperados latidos que desprendía. Se aferró a su calor mientras Eleazar murmuraba cosas incoherentes y lloraba silenciosamente.

Antes de caer a la cama exhausta, escuchó a su marido murmurando una cosa en la oreja.

"Lo hará querida. Descansa y déjale todo a Dios."

* * *

Le tomó un tiempo regresar a la realidad y recordar que ya no estaban en Egipto, lugar de tanto dolor. Estaba en _su_ tienda, ayudando a la amiga que veía como una hija a casarse en el campamento. Ya casi llegaban su hogar elegido por Dios, la _Tierra_ _Prometida_.

_Ya casi._

"¿Señora Inés?" dijo Tirsa con incertidumbre. La estaba mirando con preocupación y parecía estar a un segundo de ir a buscar ayuda.

"Solo estaba recordando querida. No te preocupes." dijo agitando la mano con desdén.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Tirsa sin creerle.

"Claro." respondió secándose la humedad de los ojos. "Ahora pon una sonrisa querida, que te casarás libre con tu marido."

La joven le dio una sonrisa tímida y las dos salieron de la tienda.

Cuando Eleazar terminó de celebrar la boda y comenzó la música y el baile, Inés fue a su encuentro y lo abrazó con anhelo.

"¿Te sucede algo querida?" preguntó mientras correspondía al abrazo.

"Solo pienso en que pronto tendremos nuestra familia establecida en la Tierra Prometida."

"Si querida. Y veremos a Fineas casado felizmente y dándonos varios nietos para consentir." dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa tan hermosa y alegre que no pudo evitar reir de alegría.

"Si esposo mío. Pero incluso si eso no pasa te digo que soy feliz, muy feliz. Y le agradezco a Dios por estar a tu lado."

_Gracias Adonai por las bendiciones que me diste._

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si salió mal o burdo. Solo quería escribir algo de Eleazar e Inés porque son mi pareja favorita de la serie. Nunca escribí sobre abortos, asi que por favor dime que te pareció y si tienes algún consejo sobre algo a mejorar.


End file.
